


That Which Connects Us

by Jingle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: femslash100, Disconnected Drabbles, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Past Abuse, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Peridot and Lapis in various AU scenarios, for the current drabble cycle on lj's femslash100 community. (I almost titled this 'Ten Shades of Teal', but then I didn't.)





	1. Fantasy

“What _is_ that?”

Lapis glances up at Peridot. “It’s a tablet. I’m using it to make digital art. Steven showed me.”

“ _Digital_ art?” Peridot echoes. Lapis shrugs. “Mortals are so _strange_.”

“You’re a demon who defected from darkness and is dating a fallen angel,” Lapis points out dryly.

“Uh, I know.”

Lapis smirks and takes Peridot’s hand. One tug and the demon stumbles down to her knees beside her, facing away. “You’re a dork.”

Peridot rolls her eyes, then leans her head on Lapis’ shoulder. The moment she does so, Lapis sighs.

“…And now there’s a big green smear.”

“Cool.”


	2. High School

“Lapis? Are you in there?”

Lapis presses pause on her phone, and Christina Perri’s voice stops mid-lyric. “I’m fine.” The door to the janitor’s closet opens.

“That’s not what I asked,” is all Peridot says, initially. She gets down beside Lapis. “She graduates next year,” the girl offers after a moment.

Lapis smiles grimly. _She_. Neither of them ever, _ever_ say her name. Peridot avoids it to protect Lapis. Lapis avoids it because the more she lets herself think about _her_ , the more tempting it is to go back.

“Lapis?”

“Yeah. She’ll be gone next year.” _And I’ll miss her._


	3. Married/Domestic

Lapis walks out onto the balcony of their third-floor apartment. She wraps her hands around her coffee and leans against the baluster. There’s a slight temptation to drop the mug, just because.

Instead, Lapis looks down to where Peridot is training their new pup, a mutt Peridot named Pumpkin because his coat is orange and it’s autumn. Lapis has to smile as she watches; it’s clearly going badly, but Peridot’s determination is admirable.

The sun glints off the ring on her left hand, and Lapis’ smile grows. They’ve been talking about eloping…

Autumn is a good time to get married.


	4. Musicians/Bands

“Lazuli,” Peridot sneers, her arms crossed over her chest. Lapis simply smirks at her. She knows Peridot’s sour because the club owner booked her band to perform that night – a time and place usually reserved for Peridot.

It’s a bit odd for a singer and a DJ to be rivals, maybe. Lapis doesn’t know, and she doesn’t care, either.

Another member of the band enters the backroom. “You’re not even on tonight, Per,” Amethyst teases. “Jeez, Lapis, does your girlfriend have to show up at _all_ of our gigs?”

Lapis shrugs. “Hey, what can I say? She’s our biggest fan."


	5. Royalty

“They want me to get married.”

Peridot barely has the chance to pretend she’s actually working before she realizes it’s Lapis who had entered the royal library… Then the words sink in. “What?”

“The royal council wants me to get married. It’s time for me to take the throne, and they say I can’t do it alone.”

“But…” Peridot gulps. “Alright. Alright, it’s sudden, but we can... Why are you shaking your head?”

“Not you, Peridot. They’ve picked someone for me.”

Peridot’s heart drops. “Why aren’t you… Why are you so calm?”

“I’m not calm, I’m… It’s Princess Jasper.”

“ _Oh_.”


	6. Spies/Espionage

“Agent Lapis is getting a new Intelligence Officer,” Chief Pearl says on the eve of their next mission.

“Why?” Peridot demands.

“Because Agent Lapis’ last mission was nearly compromised when she began snickering at an… Anatomical painting in the gallery, like a child.”

“Not my fault,” Lapis says, as Peridot starts a rant – _why would someone paint a goat’s testicles?!_ Lapis, stifling laughter, glances at Pearl. “See what I mean?”

“Am I wrong?!” Peridot snaps. Lapis ruffles her hair.

“No. It _was_ weird.”

There’s a thud, and the two look over to see Pearl knocking her head against her desk.

 


	7. Superheroes

Technopathy isn’t the most exciting power. Sometimes, Peridot feels useless. Pearl has _no_ superpowers, but she already can do amazing work with technology. What does the team need Peridot for?

Lapis seems to know when Peridot is thinking this way, though, and she always helps. Lapis isn’t very affectionate, but a quick and snarky remark about their latest foe will have them both snickering.

Granted, it’s a temporary fix. Lapis knows from experience that insecurities need to be healed from the inside out, so there’s only so much she can do. Still, she’ll always be there when Peridot needs her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in canon she has metal powers, but I took creative license.


	8. TV Show Fusion

“Peridot, you’re obsessing,” Lapis huffs, nudging her girlfriend’s foot with her own.

Peridot continues to gnaw on the end of her pen as she scans over the old, worn journal. “Uh-huh.”

Lapis rolls her eyes. It was meant to be a little vacation, but since Peridot found that book, she’s felt like she’s visiting Gravity Falls alone. “ **Peridot**.”

“Read _with_ _me_ if you’re bored.”

It’s not a fight Lapis will win, she realizes, and then wonders why she’s fighting at all. She moves closer to Peridot, her chin on her shoulder.

“So. Monsters, huh?”

Peridot glances at Lapis. “Yeah... Thanks.”


	9. Werewolves

Learning her girlfriend’s a werewolf had been… Well, it had been damn terrifying, if Peridot’s being honest. But Lapis had assured her that the situation was under control, and it was true.

“I don’t get it,” Peridot muses, “If you guys stay in control, why the bad reputation for werewolves?”

“Plenty of werewolves do horrible things when they’ve transformed, just because they _can_ ,” Lapis explains in a gravelly wolf voice. “Humanity doesn’t apply anymore.”

“That sucks.”

“Well, most people suck.”

“Yeah.” A beat. “So, would it be weird if I asked to rub your bell-”

“Yes. Don’t do that.”

“ _Fine_ …”


	10. Theatre (Author's Choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Peridot and Lapis would be props crew for Aladdin on Broadway. Anyone who's viewed my profile might already know I'm a little obsessed...

On the other side of the curtain, there’s a crack, and the audience gasps. Properties Masters Peridot and Lapis freeze. Act one soon ends, and they’re given an oil lamp that’s split in half.

“It’s the _key prop_ ,” Peridot rants as tries to fix it. “Is a little caution too much to ask?”

“It should have been sturdier,” Lapis points out. Fair is fair. “…Your hands are shaking.”

“I’m mad!”

“You’re getting hot glue all over,” is Lapis’ response, but she’s worried; takes the glue gun. Before she sets to fixing the lamp, she kisses Peridot’s forehead. “Deep breaths, Per.”


End file.
